Hvitur
Hvitur was a pale, moon-silver IceWing with blue eyes. Being a member of the Talons of Peace, he was one dragon who deeply believed in and held hope for the prophecy. He was also supposed to be one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, but was caught on his way back and killed by Burn along with the prophesied SkyWing egg before he could return to the secret cave under the mountain, in the skywing territory. Biography Pre-Series Hvitur, along with Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Asha, were charged with the task to find and bring the dragonets of destiny's eggs to the mountain and to protect and raise them. Unfortunately, Hvitur died trying to retrieve the SkyWing egg and Asha died of her wounds shortly after delivering Clay's egg because she was caught in a battle on the way there. ''The Dragonet Prophecy In the prologue during their quest to steal the the dragonets' eggs, Hvitur was sent to retrieve the SkyWing egg. He broke into the SkyWing Palace to steal the prophesied "largest egg on mountain high." Unfortunately, on the way out, Burn and two of her guards noticed him as Scarlet had told Burn about him. Burn ordered the two soldiers to bind Hvitur with scorching hot chains around his jaws, preventing him from using his frost breath to kill or injure her. During that time, she tossed and played with the SkyWing egg, and watched Hvitur plead desperately for its safety, which proved his belief and faith in the prophecy as well as his willingness to do whatever must be done to make it come true. Annoyed and angry, Burn dramatically dropped the egg over the cliff and proceeded to torment him saying that even if the dragonets ''do save the world, it'll be far too late for him. She shreds Hvitur's wings after the IceWing desperately tried to save the egg, stabbing the back of his skull with her venom-tipped tail and flings him off the cliff. His screams stop long before he hits the ground. Some time later, Kestrel found the IceWing's corpse at the bottom of the cliff, along with a few fragments of the SkyWing egg. She entered the cave to tell Webs about the news, and he told her that Asha died as well. She also stated that she should have gone to the SkyWing Palace to steal the egg instead of Hvitur. Kestrel stated, "I should've gone and taken the egg myself, they wouldn't have caught me a second time." Quotes "''The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they will chose who the next SandWing queen should be."'' Hvitur: "You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg." Burn: " I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this terribly important little-oops!" Hvitur: "You're a monster! We'll never give up. The dragonets - the dragonets will come and stop this war." '' "You wouldn't." to Burn Trivia *''Hvitur means "white" in Icelandic, and is also a type of horse native to Iceland. *Hvitur was the first dragon and the first IceWing featured, and also the first to die in the series. *Hvitur was one of the two guardians that the dragonets never met, the other being Asha the MudWing. *Tui stated that the reason his name was Hvitur was because she was saving the names she liked for the characters that survived longer. Gallery 320px-IceWing.jpg|by Joy Ang Icewing1.png|Original by Joy Ang EscapebyLightning.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png .jpg|Hvitur with the SkyWing egg. DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur dropping the SkyWing egg Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur W.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png|Hvitur by QueenClam 8257774981_5795d3ba1a.jpg Hvitur's Death.png IceWingGer.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication Icewiing.jpg|Colored icewing BURNNN.jpg|Hvitur (and Burn) by YlimE mooP coloredIceWing2.png|A colord IceWing by Heron the MudWing The dragonet prophecy.jpg|Burn, Hvitur and the 2 sky wing soldiers Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:IceWing History Category:Historical Characters Category:All Tribe History Category:Dragonet of Prophecy